the_jamesbossdude_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Carly the Mouse
"Carly Star Amy. Jr" (Or Simply Called as "Carly the Mouse" or "Carly") (Raised: June 6, 2010: Age 9) Is The Main Character Star in The American Animated, Graphic Series "The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie", She Is the Fourth and The Cutest Mouse Member In the The Rodent Family "The HIDEOUT Group Family" And She Is Known for begin The Most Popular Mouse Character In the History Family, She is Known for Begin Called "Sweetie Pie" and "SweetHeart". Description Carly's Design Is Much As a style of A Human Female As Her Appearance Comes in The Episode "Carly and the Octopus" Where She Appears at The Beach wearing A Pink Bikini Swimwear, She Also Has different Clothing in Upcoming Episodes, She can be a Cute Dancer, Poser, And Appearing in the Gym, She Wears a Short Shiny Pink Leotard, Her Original Design is most of the Mouse and Rats clothing Original. Personality Carly Is a Super Young Mouse Girl With A Big Heart of Treating People Nice Attitude's, She Is The Cutest, Adorable, Kindful, Sweet, and Fun-loving Of the Fourth Hideout Family, She Is Often Known For Caring and Helping People whenever They Have Trouble, In Most Episodes, She Can Befriend Anyone that is mostly Friendly and New to Her, As In the Episode "Carly and the Octopus" Carly Felt So Sad when She Discovers a Washed up Octopus Landed on shore and Knew how it felt, In Doing so, She Cheers the little Guy Up With her love and Share A Hug Thus Creating them as Best Friends. Abilities and talents Carly Can Be the Most Cutest and Adorable Acting, One of those Activities Can Make her Have Fun Moments with Her Friends or Can Softly Help People Out. * '''Dancing: '''Carly Is the Most Talented Girl of Dancing and Can Even Teach people How To do It, Her Work Out Place is At "The Gymnastic Studio" Where She can Do Many Training and Posing along With her Best Friend "Brandy" A Simple trick Of her Skills is The Leg Posing, Cute Posing, and Can Even Sing Talented, After the Training, She and Brandy now Face Off the Stage play of their Act and Win throughout their Cuteness and Charming. * '''TeamMates: '''Although It's Clear That She's most Fun-loving and Sweet, She Can also Partner Up One of The HIDEOUT Group Family's and Help Work together To Save something or Up To Capture the Cheese, She Often Becomes a Team of Her Best Friends "Brandy" "Eddie" "Joey" and "Bloober" Where They Can Help her Stop Getaway Vehicles, Or Save The World, The Team Mostly Use her as a Rope, She Try's to Grab onto it And The Team Grab Her Feet's And Attempt Pull Her to Stop the Ride, Which causes Her Limbs to Stretch like Elastic. * '''Swimming: '''Unlike Brandy and Eddie's Swimming Skills, Carly Can Preform Any Trick when Underwater, At Most of the Time, In the Episode "Carly and the Octopus" She And Squishy the Octopus Both Have a Montage of Them Playing at the Beach, She and Squishy also Jump into the Ocean To Swim and Hold hands with Squishy, She Also Enjoy's Visiting the Coral and Swimming with the Fishes, She and Squishy Also See a Large Fish With a Boulder Wrecked upon his House, With a Need, Carly and Squishy end up Fixing by Pushing the Rock Ceiling and Pulling their Body's Up, After the need, He Thanks The Two For Fixing it and Carly as a "Sweetie Pie, Carly Blushes in Happy and Hugs the Fish including Squishy. *